The present invention relates to automatic meter reading (AMR) systems for use in automatically reading electrical energy and other utility meters (e.g., water and gas meters). The invention is more particularly intended for, although not limited to, use in an electronic meter. Further background information on electronic meters can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,527, Aug. 20, 1996, titled “Programmable Electrical Energy Meter Utilizing a Non-Volatile Memory” (assigned to ABB Power T&D Company Inc.) Further background on automatic meter reading systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,094, Sep. 3, 1996, titled “Radio Communication Network for Remote Data Generating Stations.”